[unreadable] Some very exciting and important pathophysiological roles for the anandamide/cannabinoid receptor signaling system have been identified. Cannabinoid receptor activation by anandamide has been implicated in hemorrhagic hypotension, endotoxin-induced septic shock, pain perception, neuroprotection, and the alleviation of spasticity in a variety of conditions. The anandamide/cannabinoid receptor signaling pathway is important for normal embryonic fertilization, implantation, and development. The purpose of the present research is to provide for a better understanding of the biochemistry of anandamide inactivation through an uptake carrier. [unreadable] [unreadable] This will be accomplished by: (a) Measuring the accumulation of anandamide in a model devoid of intracellular binding sites and fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH); (b) Determining under what conditions, cell types, and to what extent a coupling between anandamide uptake and FAAH activity occurs; and (c) Isolating, purifying, and sequencing an intracellular anandamide binding protein. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]